


Home

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: About six years post series, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Angie is the one who used to wander, yet Oscar is the one who needs to be reminded that she's finally found home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Also mild hints of Oscar/Angie/Betty which isn't really important to note unless you're like me and want to picture Betty adorably snuggled up asleep in bed while all of this is going on.

Outside the window, the snow covers the street in an almost ethereal white blanket. It is nearly two in the morning, and all is silent which makes it easy for Angie's mind to wander. Even with her thoughts far away, she quickly picks up on the figure attempting to sneak up on her. She's learned to recognize every twitch and quirk that allows her to distinguish which of her partners is nearby, and tonight it's obvious that Oscar is the one who thinks he's being quiet and clever.

Even though his footsteps are almost painfully obvious she pretends not to notice his presence until he wraps his arms around her waist and nestles his face into the crook of her neck.

"Hey," he murmurs quietly against her skin.

"Do remember when you told me that you didn't think things could go back to the way they were before?"

"I think so." Oscar removes his face from the crook of her neck and looks at her in confusion as if to indicate that he isn't completely sure what point she is trying to get at.

"It was when I came back after I left the department."

"Okay." Oscar still seems unsure if he understands what point she's trying to get at, but something about the way he subconsciously tightens his grip around her makes her realize that he may purposely be trying to block out the memories of that time period. 

It had been a decade since Angie had thought she needed to run away from her life with the department to protect herself and protect her partner from the mess she thought she'd forever be. It had been one of the time periods when she had been at her worst self, but somehow she realizes she had forgotten how Oscar must have felt in that time period. The suspicion that she's managed to upset him is only deepened by his next comment.

"You're not planning to leave again are you?" Oscar's voice suddenly chokes a little with worry and an almost needy desperation.

Angie is careful to place her cup of tea on a nearby side table, without spilling it, before turning around so that she is facing Oscar. Carefully she places her hand on his grey stubble covered cheek. For a moment she isn't sure exactly what to say to him. They've known each other for seventeen years now. Five of those have been spent with Angie involved in what she considers to be the best choice in her love life with him and Betty. Now it seems as if her comments have accidentally made Oscar worry that she's ready for it all to come to an end.

Softly she leans in to kiss him. The touch of their lips is only brief, but she intends the gesture to be one of comfort, not passion. "Oscar, I needed to find my place in the world."

Oscar shudders against her and draws in a deep shaky breath before speaking as if he's dreading the answer she'll provide to the question he's about to ask. "And where do you need to be right now Angie?"

"I'm not leaving again," she clarifies trying on a smile, hoping that it works to calm him down. "Right now I think I know exactly where we both need to be though."

Oscar quirks an eyebrow in confusion although her smile seems to have calmed him down a bit. "And where exactly is that?"

"Bed." Angie punctuates her statement with an exaggerated yawn before leaning in to steal another quick kiss and grabbing Oscar's hand to drag him with her.


End file.
